You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by Stinkerbell you
Summary: Sequel to Fearless. What you do? You never know how your love life is going to turn out. You never know what's going to happen the next day. Maybe that guy will finally tell you how he feels, Maybe you will get your happily ever after.
1. Prologue

**Here it is, The sequel!!!! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**You'll Always Find your Way Home**

**Preface**

When you're at a crossroad, what do you do? There's two roads ahead of you. Which one do you choose? You have trouble just picking out a pair of shoes that have a mate. What if you take the road that changes your life forever?

You either choose the one on the left. What if you don't like the outcome? What if the same thing happens with the other road? I guess that is why they call it crossroads. In movies you always see the fair maiden having a happy ending. So here's the question, Where's mine?

Say there's two guys. They are both amazing. One's your best friend, the other is your Hollywood crush. What if they gave you the chance to be in love with them? Would you take both chances, or would you just choose one?

My mom always says that love is Fearless. If is so fearless, then why am I sitting here not knowing what to do? Love is probably the most complicated thing in life, you never know what will happen. That's why they make romance movies to make you hate your life even more, wishing you were the one in the movie.

One day, one of the guys tells you he loves you, that's great. He asks you one the most important questions, you say yes. The next day, your best friend tells you he loves you. So, there you are, waiting, hoping you know what to do.

The two men standing on opposite ends of the aisle. They are both hoping you choose them instead of the other. Time doesn't stop and wait for you to decide. Life doesn't happen that way.

Time passes, even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes, unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does.

Even for me....

**So what did you guys think. Does it make you wonder what is going to happen? I hope you guys liked it. I have never written a preface before, so there you go.**

**I would like at least 10-15 reviews. I know, maybe too much, but it shows that you guys like it.**

**Abby.**


	2. Chapter 1: real chapter

**Ok, I am happy you guys liked the preface. Here is the first Chapter. Just so you know, this story picks up right where FEARLESS left off. Just to let you know.**

**Chapter 17**

**I love who?**

**BPOV**

I sat at the mirror, I was wearing a beautiful dress. Normally called a wedding dress. But to me, it was a masterpiece. My hair was done perfectly, a work of art if you must.

My mom walked up to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. She leaned down, her face was at the same level as mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes, I love him." I think. Wait, who do I love, and why is she asking me if I am sure?

"Alright. It is your decision." she said, standing up, I noticed she didn't have her baby bump, why not?

"Mom, could at least act like you are happy your baby girl is getting married. You're really killing my buzz." I said scowling up to her through the mirror. She turned me around in my chair, lifting up my chin.

"I am happy for you, honey. It's just, that, do you think that maybe you are marrying the wrong person?" she asked. Who am I marrying that she doesn't like?

"No mom. He treats me well. Gives me space. Does everything the perfect man does." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Sweetheart, there is no perfect man." she said standing up and walked to the door, she turned around and looked at me. "When you're ready, your father is waiting, everyone is waiting." she said leaving, she closed the door behind her.

I sighed, turning back to the mirror. What was I supposed to do? You can't help who you love, even if it is to cover up and old love.

I stood, grabbing my flowers from the table. I opened the door, I only saw my dad standing out there. He was playing with the buttons on his suit jacket. I leaned up against the door way.

"You know you better take care of that suit. We have to return it you know." I said smirking, when he jumped. He looked up, eyes going wide. He walked over to me.

"Bella, my baby girl. You look, well, beautiful." he said. I blushed bright red.

"Thanks." I said walking to him we latched arms and walked to the closed doors, obviously the guests and preacher were waiting, but wait, who is the groom?

"I'm so proud of you Bells. You're not a little girl anymore. You don't have to stand on my feet to dance with me. You're all grown up, and I'm not ready to let you go yet." he said, with a single tear sliding down his cheek. I wiped it away.

"Daddy, I will always be your little girl. Sure I won't come into your room at 1 in the morning, telling you I had a bad dream, but I will always need you. Just don't let go of me too quick ok?" I asked, my voice filling with emotion. He nodded turning back to the door. I could hear the music on the other side start. That was a our mark. The double doors opened, revealing all the guests.

We started down the aisle, all eyes were on us. My mom sat in the front row, neither a scowl or a smile was on her face, it was just blank. I looked to see where the groom stood. There was a body, in a tux.

But the face, the face was blurred out. I stopped walking.

"Bella?" my dad asked.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward standing at the doors we had just entered, in a tux.

"Bella?" I turned around again to see Taylor standing in place of the no named face groom.

"Bella," I turned back to Edward, "you have to choose." he said walking forward a step or two.

"Choose what?" my voice came out rather hoarse.

"Bella, you can't have everything you want." Taylor said.

"Remember baby, love is fearless. There's no perfect man." my mom said, standing up.

"You will always be my baby girl." my dad said. Everything they said, they kept repeating.

"Stop." I croaked, trying to cover my ears, it didn't help.

"STOP!!!" I screamed. I looked up, I was sitting straight up in my bed, breathing deeply. I had the same dream. I have been having the same dream for the last week.

"Stop what?" a voice asked from beside me. I screamed, falling off my bed in the process. When I looked up to see who it was, Alice's head popped up, she was wearing a grin.

"Morning sleeping beauty." she sang. She leaned onto her hand. I scowled up at her. I got up back onto the bed next to her.

"Alice, may I ask, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AT 7 IN THE MORNING?!" I screamed, not loud enough to wake up my parents.

"Well, I just came to tell you that a certain someone is being released from the hospital today." she said in a sing song voice.

"Really?" I asked, excited. We could finally stop hearing his complaints about not being able to go anywhere.

"Yeah, I have been waiting for over an hour for you to wake." she said standing up and offering me a hand.

"Ok, just let me get dressed." I said, standing up and walking to my dresser.

Xxxxxxxx

"How much longer now?" Edward has been asking that question for over ten minutes now.

"When Carlisle comes back with your release form, then we can go. Ok, honey?" Esme said, moving the hairs from his forehead.

"Yes!!" he threw his arms in the air. Men.

"Well, why don't you get dressed, we will all wait in the waiting room." I said standing up, I had been laying on the bed next to him. Everyone walked out, when I went to the door, Edward called me back in.

"Bells, I kind of need help getting dressed." he said sheepishly. I scowled at him.

"Why didn't you just ask your mom?" I asked.

"That's a good question. But I really do need help. I have boxers on, just don't think of me as a pervert ok?" he asked, I nodded. I walked over to him. I helped him take off the gown. When I tossed it over into the chair, I looked back at him. There on his shoulder was a huge band aide, a bloodline seeping through a little. I placed my hand over it gently.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah. But not right now." he said looking into my eyes, they were smoldering with an unknown emotion. I turned away to grab his jeans. I went to bend down, but he grabbed my hands.

"I can handle them." he said, he bent over slightly in pain. Though, he did get them on with no trouble. He struggled with the button.

"Here, you haven't really moved your muscles, they are probably really stiff." I said, buttoning the jeans. "Ok, why did you want me to help you if you don't really need my help?" I asked sitting nest to him. He looked at me, a sad look on his face.

"It gave me a minute to have you to myself again. Since you came back, we really haven't gotten to talk by ourselves. Plus I really do need help buttoning the buttons on my shirt." he said picking up the shirt handing it to me. I sat there staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"I'm coming back." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, I'm coming back to Forks. I am going to graduate high school the right way." I said. I went to the other side of bed, pulling his arms through the sleeves.

"What about your music?" he asked.

"I can still sing, it just won't be my whole life now. Plus it would be nice to take a break. It's too hot there." I said lightly.

"Yeah, nothing like the freezing cold everyday." he laughed. I slapped his chest lightly. Once I finished buttoning up his shirt, I sat beside him again.

"Hey, this freezing cold weather is not what I love most about this place. It's the people, everybody knows your name, I could probably name everyone in this town. You can always trust them. Nobody can really keep secrets. This is where I was born, it is the place where the little sibling is going to be raised too. I want to be here when they are brought into the world." I said, looking out the window.

"Wow, that is pretty cheesy." he said. I shoved his shoulder a little.

"Shut up. At least I like to remind people of where I came from." I said, I bent down to tie his shoes, he grabbed my arms before I could do so. I looked at him quizzically.

"I know where I came from." he said, anger evident in his voice.

"Then why don't you ever talk about it? What happened in Chicago?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand." he said.

"Then help me understand. Edward we just our friendship back, please don't shut me out now." I said, moving in front of him. He stood up, walking past me.

"I was hurt ok? I thought I loved her, she turned out to be a druggie who was after my families money. She was supposed to be my best friend. You have never ever been hurt by your friends, so you don't know what it is like." he said.

"Yeah, I do actually." I said crossing my arms.

"When?" he asked.

"Hmm, let me think. Oh, try about five months ago!" I said, how could he forget?

"That's different." he said, looking back at me. Now I am really upset.

"Different? How the hell are these situations different? Edward, do think I am some small town girl, who doesn't know anything about the real world. I have been out in the real world. And it is so freaking scary, you have no one but yourself. Yeah, I may be able to talk to you guys over the phone, but it is not the same. I was in a deep depression because of what you did to me. I just got out of it not too long ago, please don't me go there again." I said. He sighed.

"You're the one who wanted to know more about me." he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. You are the one who made me sound like I don't know anything." I said in return.

"Maybe you don't." he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, ok, maybe I don't know things. But there is one thing I know and this YOU'RE A DICK!!!" I screamed the last part. The was a cough at the door, we both looked to see a scared nurse there with a wheelchair in hand.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him quietly. He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, he is. Don't let him sit in that. Let him get off his ass and walk." I said grabbing my purse and walking out to the car. The others were already there waiting.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rosalie ended up driving us home in my car. She and Edward sat in the front seats. Me, Emmett sat in the middle, with Alice and Jasper in the back.

"Rose, I got to pee." Em said. He kept saying that.

"Emmett, I swear if you say that one more time, you will lose your precious jewels." Rose threatened. He quickly shut up. 2 minutes later, he tapped my shoulder.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I got to go wee wee." he said.

"Emmett, we have at least 5 minutes until we get to your house, can you at least wait?" I asked

"Okay." he said.

Xxxxxxxxx

When we reached their house. I turned to Em.

"Ok, now you can go." I said.

"Too late." he said sheepishly. I looked down to see a wet spot on the seat.

"THAT IS IT. I TOLD YOU TO WAIT AND YOU COULDN'T? YOU JUST HAD TO GO! AND IN MY CAR. GOD, CAN THIS DAY GET ANY SHITTIER?" I screamed.

"Bella, calm down." Alice said.

NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. WHAT IS IT WITH YOU CULLENS. ARE YOU GUYS JUST HERE TO RUIN MY LIFE?!" I screamed, jumping out of the car.

"Bella, relax, how about I just drive you home." Rose said. I shook my head.

"I'm not getting in that car until he fixes it." I said.

"Bella come on he didn't mean to." she said.

"I don't really care, just have him clean the damn car. Otherwise, I guess I'm walking home." I said, turning around and walking home.

**Very dramatic first chapter huh? So if you guys liked it or didn't like it, please review.**

**10-15 will get you another chapter. I can tell you this, the sneak peek you guys got a little while ago, is coming up soon.**

**Abby**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, it has been a while since I updated. I know some people didn't like the first chapter, to tell the truth, I didn't either. It should have been a happy beginning, but it is too late to change it. So here we go.**

**Chapter 2**

**Naturally**

**BPOV**

I sat there. Not the most exciting thing to do, but sit I did. I sat on the bleachers at the school football field.

"Don't hurt yourself." a voice said, breaking me from my trance. I looked to see Max standing at the bottom row, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, not meaning to sound harsh. What is a girl to do when she comes face to face with the ex-boyfriend who cheated on her, flutter her eyelashes? No, definitely not. Though he just chuckled.

"You looked like you were thinking too much, so I just told not to hurt yourself." he said, starting to climb the bleacher stairs. When he reached my row, he sat a few feet away.

"What are you doing here anyway, it's a Saturday. Shouldn't you be with Tanya." I said her name with disgust. His noise wrinkled in response, making me curious of their situation.

"We were never together." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up at me, gaging my reaction. All I felt was confusion. "What I mean is, I was one of her toys." I understood now.

"When? I know when you guys first started sneaking around, but when did you realize she was just using you?" I asked.

"Two days after you left. She told me that she had only been messing around with me to get you gone. When she got the news that you had officially moved, she threw away. God Bella, I'm sorry I hurt you." he said, his voice braking.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter anymore. I mean, I was upset, but I got over it. You need to, too." I said, he nodded.

"So how is it in the sunny Los Angeles?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, last time I checked it was sunny, but I wouldn't know now, I won't know until I go to get some more clothes." I said. He looked shocked.

"You're moving back to Forks? Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Everything I know is here. I know I'm one of the lucky ones that got out, but when I got out, I realized how much I loved this place. My friends and family are here, I can't just desert them." I said, a single tear falling down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away.

"You mean Edward's here." Max said, I nodded sadly.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I am so tired of being the helpless puppy. I mean, I was so hurt when he turned his back on me. I didn't care. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was using you. I have a great guy probably waiting for me to call him, waiting in L.A., but I don't care. The guy I want is 2 miles down the road, walking on crutches." I said. I would not cry, I won't let myself.

"Wow, that's deep." he said. I snorted in response.

"You don't know deep." I said looking out into the woods.

"And you do?" he retorted, I smiled, turning back to him.

"Maybe, I just, ugh, never mind." I said.

"What?" he asked me.

"I have been having the weirdest dream lately," he nodded, signaling me to go on. "I'm standing in front of a mirror. I'm wearing a wedding gown, my mom comes in asking me if I want to go through with the wedding. I say yes and my dad starts walking me down the aisle. The first time I had the dream, the grooms face was blurry, but last night, it was Taylor's face I saw. Next thing I know Edward is standing at the other end of the aisle, telling me I had to choose. What the hell am I supposed to choose? What if it is a sign?" I asked him. He looked mind boggled, he just shrugged.

"I don't know, but I hope fate it on your side." he said standing up. He left after a quick goodbye

_You and me both, buddy._

When I got home, I went straight to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up like it was any other day. I got out of bed, I went straight to the window to open the curtains. What I saw, made me furious.

_Oh he is so dead, _I thought as I raced down the stairs. I quickly put on an old pair of my dad's work boots. I marched to the bottom of the tree he was perched in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. He awoke, slipping off the branch he was perched on. He caught it with one hand. Letting out a deep breath, he looked down at me.

"You're lucky I have cat like reflexes." he said, starting to swing.

"Yeah, and you're lucky I don't have a chainsaw." I said, putting my hands on my waste. He merely laughed.

"Nice." he said nodding towards my outfit. I was wearing a silk tank top, with silk boy shorts. I blushed, pulling my robe over my exposed body.

"It's raining. You're getting wet." I said, pointing to his white shirt that was clinging to his sculpted chest.

"I thought you were supposed to be mad at me?" he said, a smirk laid upon his face.

"Yeah, well, you're making it pretty damn hard, making me worry about you all the time." I said, my voice filled with sadness. His face became guilt struck.

"Aw, Bells." he said, letting go of the branch. He landed on the balls of his feet. I backed up, pointing at what he had just done.

"See? That is exactly what I mean. You make me worry about you when you do the stupidest things. Why do you do that to me?" I asked him, he moved toward me, pulling me into a hug. He rested his head upon mine.

"Because it's fun." he murmured. "And it lets me know you still care." he let out a sigh.

"You're right, I do care. I will always care. But can you at least try not to be reckless? You just got out of the hospital, I don't need you going back." I said looking up at him.

"Promise." he said.

"Please don't brake this one." I whispered snuggling back into his embrace. He let go of me suddenly. I looked up at him to see what was the matter. From the look on his face, he was happy. He climbing back up the tree to the branch he was on before.

"Come and hang with me Bells." he said, patting a spot next to him. I huffed, climbing the way, when I was close enough, I grabbed onto the hand he had stretched out to me. We sat there for a couple of minutes in complete silence.

"What is love?" Edward asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked breathless.

"I know why you say love someone, but how do you describe it?" he asked, looking up at me. I shrugged, trying to think of a way to describe it.

"Love is when you would do anything for that someone. Say if they asked you to jump off a bridge, you would do it for them. Its when you stay up many hour of the night, just thinking of them. You think about how you want to be with them, or how you wish you could hold them in your arms. You just want them to be there." I summed it up with a shrug. "Why are you asking me this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I have never been in love until now." he said looking down. I sat there for a minute shocked.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I asked, trying to sound happy and excited. He looked up.

"Bella, I'm in love with y- " but he was cut off by the sound of a car horn.

We both turned to see Emmett getting out of my car.

Way to ruin the moment Em.

**I hope you guys liked it. As usual I would like 10-15 reviews.**

**I would also like to let you guys know, I am having a contest. If you guys want, you can either make a banner for FEARLESS or YOU'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU'RE WAY BACK HOME. You can send it to me through a message or something. Who ever wins, your banner will become my new wallpaper and will stay there.**

**No one has to do if they don't want, but if you do, please send them by the 21****st**** please.**

**Thank you**

**Abby.**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I am guessing you guys liked the last chapter?**

**Chapter 3**

**Your love is my drug**

**BPOV**

"So, what are you two kiddies doing?" Em asked, walking to the bottom of the tree.

"Nothing, just hangin." Edward said.

"Well, it looks a little more than just hanging." Em said, taking in my appearance. I decided that now would be the time to get dressed. I jumped down from the tree, landing on the balls of my feet. Thank goodness I was a cheerleader.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked him, crossing my arms. He started scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I came to bring back your car. I had everything cleaned. I did most of it, but I couldn't figure how to get the stain out of the seat, so my mom had to do it. Sorry Bella." he said looking down. How you can not forgive a giant teddy bear, I don't know.

"It's ok Em. I just had an emotional day yesterday." I said, giving Edward a look.

"It's ok, I kind of deserved it." he said, pulling me into a hug. When we pulled away, I looked at Edward.

"Emmett, why don't you go inside and eat. I need to talk to Edward." I didn't really have time to finish my sentence. Em was already through door. Pig. I looked back to Edward expectantly.

"Why?" asked simply. He looked at me confused. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I was afraid you would be like her. Or worse, you would hate me after I told you." he said looking at me.

"I guess you don't know me well. I hate when people like show how much money they have. Edward I could never ever hate you." I said taking his hand.

"Then what was that yesterday?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Yes, I was mad alright? But it was because you wouldn't let me in. I didn't get it. Then when you said I didn't understand, it hurt because I do." I said.

"I know and I am sorry." he said, taking my hand. I guess we were the friends that did that stuff.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

So, school has been going good. Everything has been going good. Almost as if I never left.

I sat in lunch, waiting for my next class. Edward kept looking at me. I couldn't figure out why. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I had received a text message from Taylor, saying we needed to talk. I sighed, telling the others, and walked outside.

Things had not been going well between us ever since I came home. When I went back to L.A., we got into a huge fight. We didn't talk for a whole week. When we did, things just...... changed. They weren't the same.

I dialed his number, waiting for him to pick up. When he did, he sounded nervous.

"You said we need to talk." I said.

"Yeah, I just don't know how to say this." he said.

"You want to break up." I said, knowing this was coming.

"Not necessarily break up, but a break." he said.

"That's pretty much the same thing." I've never had this kind of experience before, I don't know what a break is.

"Well either way, I don't think we should keep seeing each other right now." he said.

"I agree." we said goodbye. I walked back into the lunchroom. I didn't even notice that everyone had left. I just sat down at a table, I was in shock. I don't know how long I sat there, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward.

"Bells, you ok?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and confusion.

"We broke up." was all I said. I was pulled into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be, I knew this was going to happen." I said, placing my hand over his heart. His breath stopped. I looked up at him. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I uh just thought I had the hick ups." I nodded.

"So, are you going to be ok?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"I don't know, I have never had to deal with this. It is just like a shock, it's like I can't rap my head around it." I said.

"You will. Don't worry." he said, rubbing circles on my back. Things were really changing between us.

xxxxxxxx

It's Christmas eve. We're all over at the Cullen house. Esme and Carlisle had asked us all to stay there for Christmas.

We had got out of school on the 18th, which was a Friday. Saturday, we made over 250 cookies at my house. My mom, being pregnant, has eaten over 40 cookies in two days. Wow.

Since Taylor and my breakup, we have kept in touch. We don't talk like we used to, but we still talk. He has confirmed to me that he is dating Taylor Swift. It stings a little to know that he has moved on so quickly, but I guess I will get over it.

Edward and I get closer and closer every single day. We talk to each other and hang out all the time. It's like nothing ever happened.

I stood in the doorway of the living room. I could feel someone behind me. I knew it was Edward. I felt his breath on my neck, making me shudder.

"Meet me under the mistletoe at 1." I'm guessing he meant in the morning. I just looked up and stared at him, he stared back.

"Ok." I whispered. He nodded and went to a couch.

"Bella? Are you going to join us?" Esme asked me. I turned to look at her, I then looked at Edward, he was smirking.

"Um yeah, I have to go to the bathroom really quick." I said, running to the bathroom. Once I was in, I locked the door, then slid down it.

_What is going on? Why is he doing this to me? Oh, what's going to happen tonight?_ A million questions were running through my head. Why? Because he is driving me insane. I stood up an ran some water over my hands, which were shaking.

I walked out to the living room to see everyone had open their presents.

"Thanks for waiting." I said sarcastically. I sat down next to Alice.

"Well we didn't know how long you would be in there, so we just opened ours. You can open yours when ever." Carlisle said, pointing to a huge stack of presents underneath the tree. I knew mostly all of them were from Alice.

I opened all my presents, not focusing on the present. Thinking of the future, what would happen?

Xxxxxxx

12:58am. That was the time. I sat in Alice's bed, wondering if I should go down. I decided against my better judgment and got up, lightly I might add. I did not want to wake Alice, causing an uproar of questions.

I snuck down the stairs to the exact doorway with the little leaves hanging above. I didn't see Edward anywhere in sight. Could he have just been messing with me?

"You came." the darkness whispered, making me jump. I turned to the couch to see him leaning against the back.

"You told to, so..... here I am." I said, shrugging my arms. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Here you are." he whispered. He took my hand, leading me towards the back door. "Come, take a walk with me."

"Edward, I'm not dressed right to go out there." I said, looking down at my pajamas.

"I'll carry you." he said, scooping me up before I could protest.

I don't know how long we walked, or rather he walked while I lay helpless in his arms. Surely he would get tired sometime. His body was warm, I couldn't help snuggling up to him, after all, the temperature was awfully low.

"Edward, would you please tell me where we're going?" I complained or begged.

"No, it's a surprise." he said, smirking down to me.

"Life's a surprise." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel his chest rumbling with laughter.

"That's the spirit." he said.

"Seriously though, are we almost there?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah, we're here." he said, putting me on the ground. He made sure I wouldn't fall, then released me from his grasp.

I looked around, he had led us to a small meadow, probably not far from the house. It was an actual winter wonderland.

"It's beautiful." I murmered.

"Yeah, you are." he replied. I turned to him, only to find him right behind me. "Bells, I've seen what you can do. I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true. You've made the heavens and the stars crazy. How do I make you love me?" he whispered. I laughed.

"You've been listening to Rascal Flatts." I said. I repeated the lyrics in my head, realizing what he meant.

"Yeah, but I changed the words a little bit." he said, taking my hands into his. " Bells, do you understand what I am saying?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, because there is something I have been dying to do for a long time."

He then lowered his lips to mine.

**Dun, dun, dun.**

**Sorry it took me forever, I have been sick for a while. I got a bad cold. I'm all better now.**

**So I have a new idea for a story. I don't know when I will post it, but it is called, "Somewhere in Time" I will give you more info in the future, but I don't know when I will get around to writing it.**

**Oh and another thing, If any of you have read my story, "Till Summer Comes" I might be deleting it. I have actually started writing it into a novel. I know this may sound like a stupid idea, but I thought I would give it a try. **

**But back to the normal stuff, please review!!!**

**10-15.**

**Ab.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I know its been a while, just life and everything has gotten in the way. I recently graduated from Junior High, and my brother graduated from high school. So life has changed for me in so many ways. The problem is I don't really like change. Really I haven't felt like writing. But, with Eclipse coming out in the near future, I thought I would give you guys a treat. I think I might update the story every two weeks, what do you think? Anyways, here is a new chapter. Oh and I decided to add lyrics at the beginning with meaning to this story. Here we go! **

**Chapter 4**

**American Honey**

**BPOV**

_She grew up on the side of the road, _

_Where the church bells ring, and strong love grows._

_She grew up good._

_She grew up slow._

_Like American Honey..._

Love is complicated. It has twist and turns, making you turn every direction. You always hear and see in movies, these couples having happy endings, honestly where's mine? The other day, I pulled out my dictionary to find the definition of love.

Love: A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

Bullshit.

Love is completely more complicated than that. You have the heartbreak, the joy, the tenderness, etc.

Over the last couple of months, I have learned to control my yearning. I know I am not the only girl whose gone through this. On "My life as Liz" Liz has to hide her feelings for Bryson. That's exactly what I have to do with you know who.

...

It's been two months since that night. You could say things didn't go as planned. When Edward kissed me it felt like my dreams were coming true. Yeah, my dreams. Why couldn't the gods in heaven look down upon me and give me my wish. I woke Christmas morning just like a woke up the morning before. Edwardless. It was a normal Christmas. Everything went as expected.

Now with graduation only a few months away, many events were getting crammed together. Trying to write new songs, getting homework done, actually getting sleep. Yeah I get lucky if I at least have two hours.

Things have been different. A good different I should say. With the new year, its like Edward is trying to be a better guy. It really shows. He sits with us at lunch, actually interacts with the group. Life is good. Almost.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice's voice brought me back to my senses. I looked up to see the whole group staring at me. Emmett broke the silence.

"She's alive!" he exclaimed. A few people from the table next to us looked over at the disruption.

"Sorry, just thinking." I said, starting to play with my food. Edward leaned over, looking at my food.

"Don't think too hard, you might explode." He said, winking.

"Haha very funny." I said, getting up. I dumped food out and went out to my locker, with Edward in tow.

"No, I'm serious. If you died, who would I bother." he asked in mock hurt. I rummaged through all the crap in my locker, finally finding my math book.

"I'm sure you'd find someone." I said closing my locker. He had a pout on his face. "You think you're real cute don't you?" I said, shaking my head with laughter, he merely shrugged.

"Maybe." By this time we had reached the math room. I turned to look at him, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Well, maybe you are." I said, turning into the room, praying he wouldn't say anything else. The bell rang as I sat down, when I looked toward the door, Edward was nowhere in sight. A good and bad sign.

Angela came and sat next to me like normal. Since coming back to Forks, we had gotten closer again.

"Hey." she said, setting her notebook on the desk. I greeted her. Being friends with the Cullen's had perks, but right now, I needed someone to talk to who wasn't related to the man I'm in love with.

"Hey are doing anything after school, maybe you could come over to my house?" I asked, sounding too over enthusiastic, tone it down Bella. It would be nice being able to talk to her knowing that Edward couldn't walk into the room at any time.

"Sure, you want to meet right after school?" YAY!

Xxxxxxxx

"Ok, so tell me again why you can't hang out?" Alice asked, as we approached the parking lot. She had asked me about three times now.

"Because I'm helping my dad repaint the living room." I said. I knew she could see through me, but hey, it was worth a try.

"Bella, you're a shit liar, you know that right. So can you please just tell me the truth?" might as well.

"Angela's coming over to talk." I said, reaching car. I threw my bag in the passenger's seat, then turned back to Alice. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Talk about what?" she said.

"Stuff."

"What stuff." she persisted.

"A whole lot of stuff." I said, trying to keep the innocent act up. My patience was starting to ware.

"Come on Bella, give me something more than that." she whined, she jutted.

"Alice, did you ever think that this really doesn't concern you?" I asked, with a slight edge to my voice, as if saying to drop it. But, knowing Alice, she wouldn't.

"Bella, I'm you're best friend. What do you need to talk to Angela about that you can't talk to me about?" her eyes showing hurt in them.

"I don't need to tell you everything, Alice. I know that you keep things from me, and that's fine because its obvious, they don't concern me. So I'm telling you this Alice, what I need to talk to Angela about, you don't need to know." I said, turning and climbing into my car. I drove away without looking back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for coming over, I really needed someone to talk to." I said ushering Angela into the house.

"No problem, you seemed kind of desperate in math. So where are you're parents?" she asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, desperate is the easiest way of saying it. As for my parents, my dad's at work, and my mom is working on her hobby of the month, pottery." I said, running my hand through. I walked over to the couch, motioning for her to join me.

"Your face in math, you just looked so broken. Bella, what's going on? I'm scared." she said softly. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Me too, Angela, me too." I said, wiping my eye. I looked down, starting to pull the threads of the blanket hanging over the back of the couch.

"Then tell me, is there anyway I can help?" she asked, rubbing my arm in support.

"I don't know what do, anymore. I feel lost." I said, a sob ripping through my shield. She scooted over, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I feel at anytime he could brake my heart again, and I'll be right back where I started."

"Who, Edward?" I nodded my head in conformation.

"Its like he's finally realizing that I'm actually here. We've gotten so close, I'm just waiting for the braking point. I can't talk to Alice about this stuff because Edward's her brother. It would be just be awkward. I can't talk about this with my mom because she really doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. The only person I feel safe to leave this information with, is you." I said, looking at her, she had a pained expression.

"You're in love with him, aren't you." she didn't wait for a response. "Bella, I really don't know what to tell you. I haven't gone through anything like this. But I can tell you this, if he doesn't notice now how great of a person you are, then he doesn't deserve you." she said matter of factly.

"Thanks Angela." I said, smiling through my tears. I knew I could count on her.

"Anytime. Hey, do you remember when we were little, your front tooth was loose?" she asked, laughing a little. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, god, it was driving me insane. So you suggested we do the string and door trick. Yeah, I it took two months for the other two teeth to come in too." I said. My mood shifting rapidly.

"Hey! It worked didn't it?" she asked.

"True." I said, nodding my head. We were silent for a while. I could tell there were things she wanted to tell me too. "Okay, now that I've vented, tell me how its going with Ben?" I'd never thought to ask before now, good friend I am.

"Good. He asked me to marry him." she was playing with a silver ring with a small blue stone laid in the middle, on her ring finger. "I kind of said yes." she said, looking at me, trying to gage my reaction. I only smiled and maybe squealed.

"Angela that's great!" I said, hugging her.

"Thanks, he actually went to my dad and asked for permission, with him being the minister and all." a small smile appeared on her face at the memory.

"What a true gentleman. He's a great guy. I think you guys will be great." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I do too." she looked towards the window, I hadn't even noticed, it was 5:52. "Yeah I should probably get home. My mom would kill me if I missed dinner without calling." we both stood, and walked to the door.

"Thanks for coming over. It was really nice getting to hang out. We should do it more often." I said, holding the door open. She agreed and soon left.

I walked to the kitchen, thinking about what we had just discussed. I couldn't believe Angela and I had not truly spoken in so long. A knock at the door intruded my thoughts. It was probably Angela, saying she forgot something. I open the door, ready to say something. It wasn't Angela.

It was Tanya.

"Hello Isabella, may I please come in. We have a few things to discuss." she asked politely.

"What ever you need to discuss, you can say right here. So, what do you want?" not caring if my manners were out the window, bitches don't deserve respect.

"Well, Swan, your chances with Edward will never happen. I can tell you that now." she said, crossing her arms, looking smug.

"And why is that?" I asked, not really interested.

"I'm pregnant." WHAT?

**So? What did you guys think? I tried to make it longer. It really wasn't that hard, I guess being away from writing for a while has its perks huh?**

**So if you like it comment, if you don't, comment anyways!**

**Abby.**


End file.
